


Эти глаза

by jsMirage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: В глубине души Снейп испытывал к Гарри двоякие чувства, ведь тот был не только сыном Лили, но и ненавистного ему Поттера, то когда мальчишка явился для учебы в Хогвартсе, когда посмотрел ему в глаза, то Северус не смог сдержать своей горечи и мрачной агонии. Эти глаза, глаза Лили, смотрели на него, прямо ему в душу, бередя старые, незаживающие раны. Эти глаза на лице юного Поттера, точной копии своего отца…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Эти глаза

ㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤЛили Эванс была чудеснейшим человеком. Самая добрая, нежная, заботливая девушка из всех существующих! Северус восхищался ею с детских лет, с самого момента их знакомства. Лили было наплевать на его убогий внешний вид, на поношенную одежду, на неопрятность и безразличное отношение родителей к собственному сыну. Она видела в нем умного и интересного мальчика с чистым сердцем. Вот только насчет последнего Лили ошибалась.

ㅤㅤСеверус обладал рядом положительных качеств, которые расцветали рядом с ней, но жизненные трудности и всеобщая травля вынуждали Снейпа скрывать все это, выпуская лишь желчь и едкость. Но он надеялся измениться рядом с Лили, под ее чутким руководством.

ㅤㅤВ их мире, где у волшебников была вторая половинка, именуемая соулмейтом, Северус признал такового в своей подруге детства. В день их встречи, едва взглянув в ее глаза, он почувствовал это. Его магия сплелась в тугой и жаркий узел в груди, готовая распуститься трепетным бутоном первой любви. Вот только Лили родом из маггловской семьи. У них не бывает предназначенной до конца жизни пары, а потому Северус предпочел промолчать и дать подруге освоиться в Хогвартсе в ее первый год. В конце концов, они пара, и неважно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем она поймет это.

ㅤㅤВот только жизнь внесла в его планы свои коррективы, столкнув Северуса нос к носу с Джеймсом Поттером, приревновавшим понравившуюся ему Лили к жалкому слизеринцу. С тех пор и началось их противостояние. Поттер с дружками то и дело измывались над Снейпом. Тот давал сдачи, как мог, но у замкнутого Северуса почти не было друзей, в то время как Джеймс пользовался популярностью. Его любили учителя, его любили студенты Гриффиндора, у него была своя компания прихлебателей в лице строптивого Блэка, уравновешенного Люпина и жалкого Хвоста, имени которого Снейп даже не запомнил. Один против четверых в лучшем случае. Не то чтобы гриффиндорцы нападали на него одновременно, но такое тоже случалось.

ㅤㅤСеверус налегал на учебу, надеясь, что сможет дать отпор любому количеству противников, чтобы защитить себя и Лили. Он не брезговал никакими знаниями, осваивая древнюю магию или запрещенные искусства. Вот только Лили подобных рвений не ценила. С каждым днем Северус становился более замкнутым, более едким, более негативным. И этот новый Снейп, сильный и уверенный в себе, ей не нравился. Лили скучала по тому доброму, робкому, тихому мальчику, тянувшемуся к знаниям, мечтающему о Хогвартсе и волшебном мире.

ㅤㅤПотому в один из дней их дружба оборвалась, что стало огромным шоком для Северуса. Ведь Лили его соулмейт! Предназначенная ему судьбой половинка. Именно на нее реагировала его магия. Только на нее, никто другой ни в коей мере не волновал Северуса. Разве что Поттер со своими нападками, но он вызывал сугубо отрицательные чувства.  
В один из дней Северус попытался объясниться с Лили. Вот только из их беседы ничего хорошего не вышло. Они лишь поругались в очередной раз. Это была последняя стычка некогда близких друг другу людей, с тех пор Эванс даже не смотрела на него, а он так и не смог ей сказать… Потом Лили вышла замуж за Поттера.

ㅤㅤКонечно, связь соулмейтов имела вес и делала волшебника сильнее, потому что магия в паре переплеталась весьма причудливым образом, позволяя использовать способности друг друга. Но это не являлось чем-то обязательным. К тому же не всегда была возможность отыскать своего соулмейта, а некоторым они и вовсе были не даны. Все зависело от слепой удачи. Откликнется ли ваша магия на встреченного человека или нет. И Лили… она выбрала другого. Северус был уверен, что девушка чувствовала их связь, просто не могла не почувствовать. Но предпочла Поттера. Она имела на это право. А Снейп слишком любил ее, чтобы упрекать за этот выбор. Он искренне желал ей счастья, даже в противовес собственному. Разлука с соулмейтом не сулила никаких ограничений или бед, просто объединившись в пару их магия бы усилилась.

ㅤㅤЖизненные пути Северуса и Лили разошлись. Они оборвали всякое общение после Хогвартса. Снейп посвятил свою жизнь тому делу, в которое верил. Погряз во всем этом с головой, пытаясь заменить любовь к Лили преданностью идеалам Темного Лорда. И все шло хорошо до тех пор, пока не было произнесено чертово пророчество, поставившее на карту благополучие и безопасность единственного человека, к которому был привязан Северус.

ㅤㅤТогда он и предал Темного Лорда. И сделал бы это вновь. Все ради Лили. Его любовь и привязанность к этой девушке, воспоминания о ней очень многое значили для Снейпа. Он был готов перевернуть небо и землю, продать Волдеморта и его заветы, слепо подчиняться Дамблдору, что угодно, лишь бы она выжила.

ㅤㅤНо Лили умерла. Поттер умер. Темный Лорд исчез. В ту ночь оборвалась и жизнь Северуса тоже. Ушла вместе с его любовью. Оставшаяся безжизненная оболочка Снейпа продолжила свое существование только ради мести. Дамблдор уверял, что Волдеморт вернется, что попытается убить Гарри, единственного, кто остался после Лили. Мальчика, который выжил. Вечное напоминание о самой большой неудаче в жизни Северуса. Напоминание о его великой утрате.

ㅤㅤИ если в глубине души Снейп испытывал к Гарри двоякие чувства, ведь тот был не только сыном Лили, но и ненавистного ему Поттера, то когда мальчишка явился для учебы в Хогвартсе, когда посмотрел ему в глаза, то Северус не смог сдержать своей горечи и мрачной агонии. Эти глаза, глаза Лили, смотрели на него, прямо ему в душу, бередя старые, незаживающие раны. Эти глаза на лице юного Поттера, точной копии своего отца…

ㅤㅤГарри был точно школьная доска, на которой магическим, нестирающимся мелом, вывели изящным почерком все пункты, по которым облажался Снейп. Одного взгляда на этого мальчика хватало, чтобы вспомнить все. И вечные придирки и унижения от Джеймса, и размолвку с Лили, и ее замужество, и ее смерть…. Конечно, Снейп ненавидел Темного Лорда за его поступок, злился и обижался на него, но в то же время… если бы не ситуация с Лили, Северус никогда не предал бы его. Волдеморт и Пожиратели Смерти стали единственной семьей одинокого и отчужденного Снейпа. Единственной семьей, которая его приняла. А Темный Лорд умел быть убедительным. Умел нравиться. Умел проникать в сознание людей неуловимым змеем искусителем.

ㅤㅤТеперь, конечно, у Северуса был Хогвартс. Преподавательский состав, уважение учеников Слизерина, но эти отношения не походили на семейную атмосферу. Коллеги, работа, ответственность, не более того. Потому Снейп все глубже и глубже погружался в свое мрачное состояние. Ему не хотелось жить. Не было для этого каких-либо причин или стремлений. Только Гарри Поттер и данное много лет назад обещание защитить этого олуха, который то и дело сует голову в петлю. Если в округе окажется что-то смертоносное, то Поттер сломя голову помчится навстречу опасности. Он был безрассуден. Глуп, наивен и переполнен стремлением помочь всем.

ㅤㅤЭто волновало Северуса. Он оправдывал себя тем, что для спасения мальчишки прикладывалось столько усилий, а чертов Гарри пускал все старания псу под хвост. Снейп не хотел признаваться даже себе, что испытывает к Поттеру что-то большее. В нем не могло быть симпатии к сыну Джеймса. Это невозможно.

ㅤㅤНо чем старше становился Гарри, тем сложнее было Снейпу. Эти глаза, глаза Лили, преследовали его во снах. Мерещились ему всюду. Сначала Северус был уверен, что видит именно ее, свою умершую любовь. Но взгляд Лили был мягким и нежным, а у Гарри нагловатым и вызывающим. Глядя на Поттера, никто не мог оставаться равнодушным. Его либо любили, либо ненавидели. Он был центром всеобщего внимания. Он был так похож на своего отца. Но Дамблдор утверждал, что Снейп видит лишь то, что хочет видеть, что он и не пытается прочувствовать Гарри, в котором присутствовали и черты Лили тоже.  
Северус не старался разглядеть их. Не старался понять или принять этого мальчишку. Хватало и того, что он терпит его бездарность на уроках зельеварения и защищает его шкуру от вечных посягательств Темного Лорда и его приспешников.

ㅤㅤСнейп не признался бы, но он намеренно держал дистанцию. Старался снизить контакты с Поттером до минимума. Потому что с каждым годом притяжение этих глаз становилось все ощутимее, все сильнее. Оно сводило с ума. Стало наваждением.  
Вот только на пятом курсе норовящий влезть в очередную переделку Гарри, со всего размаха вляпался в очередное дерьмо, проникая в сознание Волдеморта. Дамблдор поручил Северусу научить этого идиота окклюменции. И если раньше жизнь Снейпа была пыткой, то теперь превратилась в сущий ад.

ㅤㅤОдно дело видеть наглую, надменную оболочку и совсем иное проникнуть в сознание. Почувствовать то, что сокрыто в глубине его разума. Доброта, забота об окружающих, тоска по родителям и такая же одинокая, несчастная жизнь, как у самого Снейпа. Вечные придирки в школе, в которой Гарри было не многим легче, чем у тех жутких магглов Дурслей в Литтл Уингинге. Но это не сделало его черствым и замкнутым, как Северуса. Они были так похожи, но в то же время очень разнились.

ㅤㅤУроки окклюменции потихоньку подтачивали моральные силы и спокойствие Снейпа. День за днем, капля за каплей. Он ощущал постоянное беспокойство и тревогу, практически не высыпался и то и дело мысленно возвращался к Гарри. К его глазам, к его воспоминаниям, к его эмоциям. Подобная потеря контроля всегда чревата. Потому Поттер смог застигнуть его врасплох, использовав заклятие и проникнув в воспоминания самого Снейпа. Он увидел все, что так волновало Северуса. Его дружбу с Лили, его вражду с Джеймсом и компанией, его одиночество и затворничество, его влюбленность, боль его утраты…

ㅤㅤСнейп, словно щипцами, выволок мальчишку из своего прошлого как раз в тот момент, когда Джеймс прилюдно измывался над ним в Хогвартсе, подвесив вниз головой.

ㅤㅤ— Итак… — сказал он чуть хрипло, сжимая руку Гарри повыше локтя, — Итак, — увереннее, своим привычным едким тоном спросил он, — Вам понравилось, Поттер?

ㅤㅤ— Н-нет, — с заминкой ответил тот, пытаясь высвободить свою руку.

ㅤㅤРастерянность Снейпа сменилась гневом, и он выглядел словно помешанный: его губы дрожали, лицо побледнело еще сильнее, а зубы оскалились, как у дикого животного, зараженного бешенством.

ㅤㅤ— Вон отсюда! И чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было! — прорычал Снейп.

ㅤㅤИ Гарри опрометью бросился прочь. Сбитый с толку мальчишка испугался, когда увидел своего учителя в таком состоянии. Он бежал и бежал, пока не оказался за плотно запертыми дверями собственной спальни в башне Гриффиндора. Его сердце билось в груди, как у загнанного зверька. Вся уверенность в себе и ершистость куда-то исчезли, оставив лишь перевернувшийся с ног на голову мир. Мир, в котором его отец не такой уж добрый человек. Мир, в котором Снейп не тот, каким он кажется.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤБольше уроков окклюменции они не проводили. На зельеварении Северус старательно игнорировал своего бестолкового ученика. Пусть Поттер даже утопился бы в котле, он и бровью не повел бы.

ㅤㅤПостепенно все возвращалось на круги своя, и ощущение боли и ужаса, настигшие Снейпа, медленно отступали. Вот только глаза Гарри и Лили преследовали его все чаще. Они смешивались и походили друг на друга настолько, что их стало невозможно различить. Будто воспоминания, которые увидел Гарри, изменили его отношение к Северусу, вызывая лишь жалость. Конечно, ведь Поттер был добросердечным, он бы заступился за жалкого выродка, которого выставляли на посмешище перед всей школой. Которого позорно подвешивали вниз головой, демонстрируя то, что в приличном обществе принято прятать под одеждой. И если раньше этот мальчишка его ненавидел, то теперь лишь жалеет

ㅤㅤСеверусу казалось, что он сходил с ума. Придумывал сам себе воздушные замки и глупые теории. Сны — это всего лишь сны. Отражение его подсознательных желаний и страхов. А Поттер — пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, у которого и своих проблем достаточно. Ему не до пережитых страданий жалкого учителя зельеварения.

ㅤㅤТак он думал, пока в один из дней Гарри не заявился в его кабинет.

ㅤㅤ— Что вы здесь забыли, Поттер? — спросил Снейп, скорее удивленно, нежели агрессивно. Ярость пришла лишь секундой позднее.

ㅤㅤНо вместо ответа мальчишка швырнул на стол перед учителем старую, потрепанную книгу.

ㅤㅤ— Читайте, профессор, — велел он.

ㅤㅤСеверус скосил глаза на темно-коричневую, истертую обложку, на которой не было видно автора или названия. Где-то в середине книги алела яркая, бумажная закладка. В любой другой момент Снейп не стал бы потворствовать подобному обращению со своей персоной, но им овладело любопытство. С чем же к нему пожаловал Гарри Поттер.

ㅤㅤОсторожно взяв старый фолиант, с которым ученик непозволительно грубо обошелся, Северус открыл его на заложенной странице. Это был исследовательский дневник с изысканиями одного из предков Поттера на тему соулмейтов. Кое-где на старом пергаменте виднелись свежие пометки, сделанные до боли знакомым почерком Лили.

ㅤㅤРуки Северуса задрожали, и он откинул книгу, не осмеливаясь ее читать. Иррациональный страх завладел его сердцем и разумом. Он не желал ничего знать: ни о причинах явления Гарри, ни о том, что и зачем исследовала Лили.

ㅤㅤ— Убирайтесь, Поттер, — потребовал он.

ㅤㅤ— Я не уйду, профессор. Не уйду, пока мы не поговорим.

ㅤㅤСнейп попытался успокоиться. Справиться с эмоциями, поддаться которым можно будет после того, как он выставит Гарри за дверь. Но не успел он чего-либо сделать или сказать, как твердая рука опустилась ему на плечо.

ㅤㅤ— Я знаю, что вы ненавидите меня. Всегда ненавидели. Но после того как я… после того, что узнал… В общем, последнее время я старался выяснить, как можно больше о родителях и всем прочем. — Гарри неопределенно взмахнул свободной рукой.

ㅤㅤСнейп брезгливо скинул чужую ладонь со своего плеча и поднялся, нависая черной птицей над своим визитером.

ㅤㅤ— Думаете, меня интересует Ваша семейная драма, Поттер? Вынужден Вас огорчить, не все в магическом мире с замиранием сердца интересуются мальчиком, который выжил. Более того, я предпочел бы незамедлительно спустить Вас с лестницы, да вот только мы и без того находимся в подвале. Так что убирайтесь подобру-поздорову. Пока еще можете сделать это сами, Поттер.

ㅤㅤГарри нахмурился, но со свойственным ему упрямством, позиций не сдал. Треклятые гриффиндорцы никогда не думали головой, уповая на свою храбрость.

ㅤㅤ— Я видел, как Вам больно и плохо. Видел, что Вы переживаете, смерть моей матери до сих пор. И… все остальное тоже видел. Я не могу остаться в стороне!

ㅤㅤ— Мне не нужны Ваши жалость или извинения. Мое прошлое никоим образом Вас не касается, Поттер. И если Вы позволите себе коснуться этой темы, я не посмотрю на то, что Вы всего лишь мой ученик.

ㅤㅤПо плотно сжатым губам, по нахлынувшей бледности Снейпа было очевидно, что он не шутит. Но Гарри явился, чтобы все решить для себя. Чтобы понять. И отступать он не собирался.

ㅤㅤ— Вы верите, что она была Вашим соулмейтом, но мама ничего подобного не чувствовала по отношению к вам! А в дневниках я нашел кое-какие записи… — Поттер покраснел, но собравшись с духом продолжил, — мой отец считал, что его второй половиной являетесь Вы. Но он не испытывал… эм… никаких чувств такого толка к мужчинам. Просто его магия реагировала именно на Вас. Тогда мама и взялась за этот вопрос.

ㅤㅤГарри почесал нос, робко озираясь по сторонам, лишь бы не смотреть на своего собеседника. Все же обсуждать подобные вещи с учителем, да к тому же со Снейпом, было до крайности неловко.

ㅤㅤ— Я всегда знал, что Вы не блещете умом и эрудицией, Поттер, но уж элементарные вещи Вы должны понимать. Прошлое осталось в прошлом. Я не желаю его обсуждать, — отчеканил Северус, взмахом волшебной палочки открывая дверь кабинета. — Убирайтесь. Убирайтесь, пока я не развеял Вас по ветру за то, что суете свой любопытный нос не в свое дело.

ㅤㅤГарри хмуро посмотрел на Снейпа. Прямо ему в глаза, после чего упрямо заявил:

ㅤㅤ— Я чувствую то же самое, что и мой отец. Моя магия откликается на Вас, профессор. Только… не она одна. Раньше я думал, что Вы ненавидите меня. Но теперь мне стало наплевать на это. Наплевать, что Вы там вбили себе в голову. Потому что то, что внутри меня, оно правильное.

ㅤㅤ— И? — спросил Снейп, — к чему Вы клоните, Поттер?

ㅤㅤГарри покосился на книгу, затем вновь посмотрел на Северуса.

ㅤㅤ— Я не мой отец, профессор, и не моя мать. Не только мальчик, который выжил. Я — это я. Живой, чувствующий человек. И я… пытаюсь рассказать Вам о том, что у меня на сердце, а вместо этого нарываюсь на угрозу жестокой расправы, которую, уверен, Вы непременно воплотите в жизнь, — Гарри вышел из себя и говорил со свойственной ему раздраженной интонацией, на повышенных тонах. Как типичный подросток.

ㅤㅤВот только смысл тех слов, что он в сердцах выпалил, никак не желал укладываться в голове Снейпа. Он, будто пораженный заклятием конфундус, непонимающе таращился на Поттера.

ㅤㅤ— Я знаю, что чувствую и о чем говорю, профессор, — чуть успокоившись, произнес Гарри, теряя свою былую уверенность. — Я… я не думаю, что Вы… пожелаете связываться со мной. Точнее, я убежден, что Вы просто посмеетесь надо всем этим. Но прежде всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы Вы прочли то, что написано в этой книге. Что хотела сказать Вам мама.

ㅤㅤГарри развернулся, желая покинуть кабинет прежде, чем краска смущения затопит его с ушами. Снейп не противился его уходу, скорее, наоборот, был счастлив такому исходу их беседы. Северус взмахом волшебной палочки захлопнул двери и с ужасом рассматривал книгу. Поттер никогда не заявился бы к нему, чтобы сотрясать воздух впустую. Поттер никогда не стал бы рассказывать о… о своих чувствах, если бы у него не было на это оснований.

ㅤㅤСнейп смотрел на эту злосчастную рукопись и понимал, что возьми он ее в руки, ознакомься с изложенной на ее страницах теорией, все в его жизни изменится и пути назад не будет. Северус стоял в кабинете и не предпринимал попытки пошевелиться или что-либо сделать. Только смотрел и смотрел на потрепанную книженцию.

ㅤㅤВозможно, однажды у него хватит смелости узнать правду. Но, определенно, он сделает это не сегодня. Может, даже не завтра.

ㅤㅤИли в один из дней Гарри сам не выдержит и все ему расскажет.

ㅤㅤСеверус догадывался, о чем пойдет речь, потому что и сам смутно понимал, в чем дело. Его сны намекали на это, давая Снейпу подсказки. Вот только отказаться от того светлого образа, в который верил всю жизнь, и принять глупого мальчишку — сложно. Как минимум это дело не одного дня. И даже не одной недели.

ㅤㅤТак что ознакомиться с трудами предков Поттера он еще успеет. А сегодня Снейпу захотелось напиться и уснуть спокойным сном, объятым алкогольными парами, оставив все проблемы на потом.

ㅤㅤИ хотя сам себе он ни за что не признался бы, но внутри разливалось странное тепло. Словно он ожил. Впервые за долгие-долгие годы.


End file.
